


Tape

by Reality_aborted



Series: if these walls [4]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Multi, Urban Magic Yogs, smornby, yet another story that doesn't leave the apartment from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_aborted/pseuds/Reality_aborted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross helps Smith wrap a gift.</p>
<p>soft fluffy UMY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tape

**Author's Note:**

> This began life as something nice to post for Christmas. Time got away from me.

Ross held a non essential breathe, careful not to disturb the person he had been watching for the last five minutes. Leaning against the door frame he watched Smith struggle to find the end of a roll of tape, muttering quiet curses through gritted teeth. There was something soft and relaxing playing on his ipod, gentle voices accompanied by an acoustic guitar, merging with the sounds of light rain on the window and cars splashing icy water on the curb below. Ross smiled at the silly pug mini speaker that the iPod was plugged into, sitting on the old CRT television that still worked somehow. Sips had brought the novelty speaker as a joke when Smith had expressed a sympathy for the little dogs, but it had turned out to be not a half bad speaker.   
Behind Smith a smouldering fire flickered, the erratic light catching the subtle red tones in Smith’s hair, casting a golden glow around him and on the various clutter that littered the room. The rich, shifting golds reminded Ross of the delicate gilding in the church. Way back when people still cared about it and the church was still resplendent in its beauty. He could clearly remember the care and love the artists put into laying delicate gold leaf onto intricately crafted frames. Candle light dancing across polished wood and ornate carvings. All of this magnificence so fleeting and temporary. In Ross’ mind's eye, visions of candles turned into roaring flames and crackling wood, a now familiar silhouette shouting at him to leave, to come with him. That is was going to be okay. To trust him.   
Back then trust wasn’t something Ross new much about. 

“Need a hand mate?” Ross finally asked taking pity on the struggling Kelpie.  
Smith jumped a little, dropping the tape onto the well worn carpet.   
“If you think you can find the end mate, be my guest” Smith waved a hand at the tape, before tuning to rummage through a plastic bag for something.  
Ross sat down crossed legged on the floor next to Smith, only just realising that he must have moved the coffee table out of the way. The act of which was no small feat considering the volume of junk that built up on the small table. Picking up the tape he watched as Smith got to work rolling out a large sheet of deep blue wrapping paper on the floor in front of him. Ross ran his thumb around the roll watching Smith go to cut the paper, only to change his mind and move the scissors up an inch or two, brow furrowed in a look of utter concentration.   
“I thought you didn’t like Christmas presents?” Ross asked when Smith had finished cutting the strip of paper. He could clearly remember Smith, only a few days ago, going on a long winded rant about how ridiculous mandatory gift giving was. Saying that it removed all meaning from the gift when someone expected to get something. It had ended in Sips throwing something at Smith and telling him to stop being a ‘Debbie downer’ and just enjoy the holiday season.   
“I don’t” he muttered, eyes focused on the expensive looking paper. “and besides Christmas was last week.”  
“Then what are you doing?”  
“Wrapping a gift.” he replied sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.  
“You can see the contradiction right?”   
Smith grinned at Ross, finally happy that the paper had been cut the correct length. “I never said I didn’t like giving gifts, I just don’t think you should expect them. You found the end yet?” Smith asked taking a sip of the tea that had been sitting beside him.   
“Still working on it.”  
“Well, hurry up, Trott’ll be home soon.”  
“So, it’s a gift for Trott then?” Ross asked with a smirk.  
Smith looked up from the bag he had gone back to rummaging around in. “I didn’t just get him a gift, it’s just I saw it and-”  
“it’s fine” Ross’ laughed “I was just curious.” Ross picked at what he thought was the end of the tape. It wasn’t. “So what did you get him?”  
“It’s nothing amazing.” Smith said with a shrug “I was running one of those silly errands he gets me to do, and I went past an antiques store and it caught my eye.” Smith explained, pulling a box out of the bag. He opened the box and took out what was basically a test tube rack. Ross recognised it from the little space Trott had set up for when he, and sometimes Smith, created various potions and other such magics.   
Smith handed it to Ross carefully, who put the tape down and explored at the gift with gentle, inquisitive finger tips. The wood that held the tubes was old and slightly stained in places from the previous owner. Ross realised it was the tubes themselves that must have caught Smith’s attention. The murky green and blue glass Ross quickly recognised as sea glass. He ran his thumb over the soft glass, trying the imagine how it was made.  
“It’s beautiful, he’s going to love it”   
Smith took the gift from Ross, placing it back in the box. “He bloody better, the price it was. Now find the end of the tape” Ross could see the smile that played on Smith’s lips, obviously pleased that Ross approved of the gift.   
Smith leant back against the sofa watching the rain on the window, sipping a cup of tea, waiting for Ross to find the end of the tape. His eyes occasionally drifting over the gargoyle, watching the fire light play across his horns and tail. Even in the yellow light they were still startlingly blue, almost incandescent. The magical glow had lessened over the last year, along with his skin softening, but he was still the same work of art that Smith had seen hiding in the rafters of that old, draughty church. Standing out like a diamond ring, dropped and trodden into the mud. It had amazed Smith that someone could craft something so beautiful, imbued with such extraordinary magic, and then just leave it. Alone, and so unknowing of so many thing. Ross gently bit his lip in concentration and Smith had to restrain himself from starting something that would definitely distract them from wrapping the gift. 

Ross thumb nail finally caught on the end of the tape. “Ha! Fuckin’ got it!”  
“‘bout time” Smith grinned, sitting up properly, putting his now cold tea on the floor.   
Together, they wrapped the present to the best of their joint ability and Smith wrote out a small label, Cheshire grinning at his handy work. It was hardly the standard of wrapping you got from the people in shopping centres but it would do. It hadn’t taken long and had only involved a small amount of tape being wrapped around each other.   
Smith looked away from the present and at Ross who was trying to peel stray tape off of his tail, scowling at the sticky residue it left.  
“Ross?”  
“Yeah?” Ross turned his head and found his lips immediately caught by Smith’s. It was a soft kiss, and Ross felt Smith’s hand go to gently rest on his neck, thumb resting on his jaw. Ross let his eyes close and rested his hand on Smith’s waist pulling him closer so that he was pretty much in his lap. They luxuriated in the soft slide of lips and the occasional catch of teeth, Ross could taste Smiths tea and the after-taste of too many cigarettes. Eventually they broke apart, Smith resting his forehead again the slight cold of Ross, careful to avoid the small horns on either side.   
“Thank you, you know, for the tape and yeah…” Smith said eventually.  
“Your welcome mate” Ross laughed “Now you need to get off of me so I can start dinner before Sips and Trott get back.” He playfully tapped Smiths backside indicating for him to get off.  
Smith smiled deviously before running a finger down Ross chest. “Lets order pizza.”

**Author's Note:**

> One day i'll write a proper story. Today is not that day.  
> Happy new year guys and thank you for welcoming me into this community. I'm so glad i left the cold of just watching videos and joined the warmth that is the HAT films/Yogscast fanbase.
> 
> Tumblr: reality-aborted


End file.
